The Minor Things
by 13Love
Summary: Sometimes its the little things we do that matter the most. First Fic.
1. Problems

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters **

**Chapter 1: Problems**

The orange rays from the sun bounced off the back of the black laptop held by the boy quickly typing on it. He was too immersed in what he was doing to notice the blonde blue-eyed girl next to him, for if he did he would have took time to appreciate the way the light caught her hair and made it seem like a halo; he also would have stopped her from roaming inside his bedside drawer and taking the money hidden in his socks. The two teens were chilling inside of Freddie's room as usual with the window up letting a cool breeze flow through the room driving some of the heat out.

Over the past year Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had grown pretty close, they hung out a lot without Carly, they were able to stay in a room together without killing each other, even though they still fought, and they even played pranks on people together.

The reason for this sudden closeness had resulted from Sam's last relationship. Her boyfriend of 5 months, the longest she was ever able to keep one, had been discovered at the movies kissing on another girl, by Carly and Sam, when he was supposed to be at his uncle's funeral; his reason for not being able to take her that night.

Now this would regularly set the blonde headed demon off causing her to beat the boy and the girl to a pulp right then and there, but Sam was too much in shock to do anything. They had been together for so long that Sam was finally thinking she had found true love and maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't end up like her mother with a new boyfriend every week, this discovery shattered that belief.

For a week Sam wouldn't speak to anyone, skipping school and turning her phone off; she completely isolated herself. Freddie was pissed to say the less, he had never known Sam to be hurt by something so badly and the way she was acting was making him scared. Halfway through Sam's little depression period he saw Sam's ex laughing and walking down the hallway with his arm wrapped around the chick from the movies, in a fit of rage he dropped his book bag and punched him in the jaw effectively breaking it and knocking him out, yah Fredhead had been hitting the gym.

When Sam finally decided to show her face again Carly told her everything and just like that Sam seemed fine. She never thanked Freddie or brought it up but she stopped being so mean to him and they had grown a strong bond.

The blonde smirked at the obvious hiding place and stashed the money into her pocket before laying back down and sighing loudly finally catching the boys attention. "What's wrong," he asked.

She looked at the brown headed kid sitting next to her and exclaimed, "You're a boring dork that's what." He frowned slightly at her before turning his head and getting back to work. "Why do you have to do that stupid chizz now it's not due for another week and your already ahead, you stupid nub," she said.

"Sam you're not going to get me to stop so you might as well quite now."

Growling Sam said, "Look here Benson I don't have time to waste my life hanging with a nerd who does nothing but work."

The boy grinned softly and replied, "Yet here you are."

Shooting him a glare she whispered, "I wouldn't be here if some people weren't so self-absorbed."

"Sam you can't get mad because Carly wanted to spend time with her boyfriend."

"Ya, unless you haven't noticed that's all she does lately! She barely even hangs out with us anymore, hell I'm surprised we still do the show!"

Two month ago Carly had gotten a new boyfriend, Jake, and ever since he had come into the picture she and her friends had stopped hanging out a lot, apparently he was "the one."

"Of course I noticed but I understand to," Freddie stated.

With a snort Sam cried, "Oh of course you do with your new found relationship understanding prowess, I guess Jazmine has trained you well."

"Hey, we still hang out don't we so don't go there."

"Tsk whatever." Sam let her head roll on the pillow facing the window watching the setting sun and the amazing spectrum of oranges and pinks it made in the sky. "I don't see why you're with that skunk bag anyway."

"She is not a skunk bag! She is a respectable, cute, and intelligent young woman."

"Yah, who happens to be a skunk bag," Sam said laughing, "Seriously though she's always trying to boss you around and last time I checked that was my job."

"Nobody bosses me around but me."

"Keep telling yourself that Freddiecation."

Suddenly a buzzing filled the room; Freddie picked up his phone, rolled his eyes, and answered it. "Wuzup bay." Sam burst out laughing at his attempt to be suave. He shot her a mean look before lying back on his headboard listening to his complaining girlfriend. "No….I told you I had home-….you know my mom won't let you come into my room alone…..she's my friend that's why, we would nev-…look just calm down…why do you always…..hello…hello?" He growled closing the phone.

"See what I mean."

"Hush it Puckett."

"I'm just saying," she grinned jumping out of the bed and going to lean out of the window. "At least come look at this and relax a little before your head explodes." Freddie smiled at Sam's laid back attitude and got up leaning out of the window with her. He could smell her next to him, he wasn't sure how to explain her smell he just knew it was unique. Heat flooded his body as he glanced at the girl pressed against him.

For the past week Freddie and his girlfriend had been having major problems together due to the person right there. She seemed to think him and Sam had a thing going on, he snorted at the thought. You'd think she would be suspicious of Carly and him but no she preferred to accuse Sam.

He wasn't sure of what he felt for Sam, he just knew he cared for her greatly, maybe he did like her but he was already with someone, and being the gentleman that his mom had raised he would never cheat on a girl.

"I know I look good but geez take a picture or something." Freddie started; he hadn't realized he was staring.

He collected himself before replaying, "I'm around you so much there's no need to."

"And that's your problem now," Sam said, "You're going to destroy you're little fling with that chick if you keep hanging around me, I'm a bad influence," she beamed at him.

"Like I didn't notice."

Sam locked eyes with asking, "So why are we here if I'm such a threat to your precious girlfriend?"

Freddie kept their eyes together saying, "She doesn't choose my friends and who I hang out with."

"Friends huh?" He couldn't look away; her blue eyes had snared him making him feel as if he was flying inside of them. The next thing he knew they were an inch apart, he closed his eyes anticipating what was going to happen as his brained screamed at him to stop but he couldn't. His lips meet air as locks of blonde her whipped past his face. "Come on Freddelupe we're going to the GS and I don't want to hear chizz about that paper."

He smiled softly wondering how she was always able to do that to him. "Ya ya whatever I'm not paying for you this time!" Her only answer was a laugh as she flung open his door and walked out, his money safely in her pocket.


	2. Just Another Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters **

Chapter 2: Just Another Day

Freddie groaned as Sam practically dragged him inside of the Groovy Smoothie wondering how he always seemed to end up doing what Sam wanted no matter how much he fought it. 'I really need to grow a backbone' he thought as she picked out one of the tables in the corner and sat at it. It wasn't that Freddie didn't have one-after years of abuse physically and mentally by a Puckett you had to grow some balls- it was just lately she had a different effect on him. Before if she wanted something out of him she would threaten and hit him until he was sure she would kill him and gave it up. Now days she would get this real sad look in her eyes and her lips would quiver and she'd just say "But Freddie" and it worked every time. While Sam was by no means a beggar, she could take what she wanted; she had found that this method was quicker and more effective than any form of torture could be. It was like the power Carly _used _to have over him…..except 10 times worse.

"Well if it Thing 1 and Thing 2," exclaimed T-bo as he waltzed over to their table. "Chicken on a stick?"

"Heck ya," screamed Sam nearly bursting every occupant in the room ears. "Is that even a real question."

"No, sorry T but we don't want any I already told Sam here that I'm through buying her things."

Sam cut him a dirty look before saying "Who asked you Benson did I say I wanted you to pay for it." She then whipped out a 20 from her pocket and bought 2 pieces of chicken. "And get me 2 strawberry splats, even though the dork made me mad I guess I could show my appreciation for everything he has ever bought me."

To say Freddie was stunned was an understatement. Sam buying her own food….and buying him something too! 'Aww man I knew I shouldn't have watched that Twilight Zone marathon,' he thought. "Whoa Sam what's going on are you okay," he leaned over and pressed his hand to her head before she smacked it away. "Mm you don't have a temperature."

"Shut it Benson," she scowled before the corner of her lips turned up slightly "I just happen to come into some money recently and felt generous enough to share, but if you don't want anything…."

"No no it's fine," rushed Freddie. This was a rare occasion indeed no need to pass up something that would only happen once in a lifetime. "So where exactly did you get cash anyway," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"From your 'secret' stash," she mumbled examining her fingernails.

"You thieving demon!" Just then T-bo came back with their smoothies and sat them on the table.

"You two Things behave yourself now, wouldn't want to have to call Carly and get yall put back in your boxes," he remarked before walking off and shoving pieces of meat on a wooden projection in other people's faces.

"Did he just call Carly the Cat in the Hat," Freddie wondered out loud.

"Somebody's been going to the library," Sam observed. "Guess he's getting in touch with his inner child."

"Maybe you should try it, get a book on what it means to be a real human instead of a blonde headed trickster from the underworld."

"This coming from the 'Thing?'

Freddie scoffed, "I am not a thing."

"You're right how you could be when you don't even have a 'thing.'

He simply smirked questioningly, "And you do huh…Thing 1?" The smirk was soon replaced by a look of pain as Sam smacked him upside his head, jumped from the table, and stormed out of the building. "Aww come on Princess Puckett I was only joking," he moaned pulling himself out of his seat and following smoothies in hand. He burst out the door and looked around before spotting her all the way down the street, 'Dang she moves fast.' He had to run to catch up with her and by the time he did he was flat out of breath gasping for sweet oxygen. She didn't even look his way; she only picked up her pace. "Come on Sam I didn't mean it," he stuck her smoothie in front of her face, "Truce?" She snatched it out of his hand, still not looking at him and kept walking. He sighed, what he was going to do with her.

Sam was thinking the same thing as she took a long sip out of her smoothie. It wasn't what Freddie said that had gotten to her; it just had started a stream of unwanted thoughts that aggravated her. She knew he really didn't think she had a 'thing' but what did he think? Did he think of her as one of the guys like Pete did; did he just see her as a friend, he never seemed to take notice that she was actually a girl except on few special occasions. Like when she wore a dress or a skirt, which didn't happen often unless some big event was going on and Carly had forced her. She had feelings for the nub, she was done denying that, but she wasn't going to go through the process of changing herself for him to get noticed, she had did that once and she never planned to do it again; not for anyone. If Freddie liked her he was going to like _her; _not some watered down version of Melanie. With that thought her mind turned to Freddie's girlfriend. It wasn't that she disliked Jazmine; as a matter of fact she kind of liked her, she was able to keep the appearance of being a nice girl like Carly but at the same time had a kind of aggressiveness about her that set her apart from the perky girls in the school. She did feel a little bad about her thoughts of actually taking Freddie from the girl, but let's face it she's a Puckett; if she see's something she wants she's going to get it no matter what. Obtaining it was the problem. The changes they had been going through over the year were obvious and she knew he had to feel something to; he was just too thick to see it and too afraid to admit it. She was scared to; it was going to be a big risk throwing away their friendship for something more-not to mention her reputation-but she was tired of waiting and she could lose him at any time; she had to do it now. 'And I know the perfect first step to opening his eyes,' she smiled on the inside.

"Sam," Freddie called for the tenth time. Sam finally snapped out of her dream world staring at him.

"Lames like you do not get the privilege of saying my name."

He rolled his eyes, "Yah wutever, mind telling me where we're going." It was already dark when they had left the GS and she had been lost in a daze walking for about an hour. He didn't even know where they were anymore.

"Don't get you Galaxy Wars panties in a bunch, if you didn't want to come you coulda went home nobody told you to follow Momma. Besides we're almost there."

"There where?" Suddenly Sam turned down a dark alley. "Hey, wait what the hell Sam!" She simply ignored him and walked all the way down the dark alley before coming to a dead end. "What are we doing down here; you plan and raping and killing me?"

"You wish, though you might end up dead by the end of the night." She then picked up a medium sized block from the ground and pounded the wall 3 times. Freddie was a little skeptical of her sanity at this point but just when he was making arrangements in his head to get her a doctor the brick wall creaked and slowly swung open. Music came through the hidden door and a tall bulky figure came out. 'I shoulda stayed home.' The light from inside finally reflected off the figure and revealed a bold man with a dozen tattoos and a biker jacket. He mean mugged Freddie than turned his sight to the girl standing next to him. Immediately his features transformed and he smiled.

"Little Puckett! Long time no see, how have you and your mother been."

"Jib! Wuzup, I been good still terrorizing the neighborhood, my mom's still a skunk bag so you know it's the same old same old.

"You shoulda talk about your mother that way Sammy, she tries her best."

"Ha yah, you only say that cuz the last time you called her that she keyed your car." He started laughing along with her. For the second time today Sam had shocked Freddie, though this shouldn't have been that big of a surprise. Sam knowing a big intimidating bouncer who just looked like a serial killer, this shouldn't be a surprise they seem to be her kind of people.

"Who's your friend?" Sam glanced at Freddie.

"Friend? This creep has been following me around for the last hour, I was hoping you could take care of him for me."

"Oh is that right," Jib pounded a fist into his hand, "I think I can handle that.''

"Sam," Freddie yelped before taking about half a dozen steps back, "That's not funny." Apparently it was though because in less than a second the two burst out laughing holding their guts.

After a full minute they finally come off of their laughing high. "Calm down Fredalina, Jib knows I'm just screwing with you." She turned to her Jib, " I just wanted to bring him around you know show him the club, the geek doesn't get out much as I'm sure u can tell; that cool?"

"Yeah Sammy you know its fine with me just don't do anything to get me fired, I'm not supposed to be letting you in in the first place."

"Thanks Jib, come on Fredweiner." Sam motioned for Freddie to follow her as Jib stepped to the side and opened the door fully allowing them entrance. When Freddie came through he gave a throaty growl and Freddie jumped about a foot off the ground and chased after Sam, hearing booming laughter behind him.

The red lights gave a nice contrast to the dark room and the steam coming from random pipes along with the heat and numerous bodies gave the room a feel of adrenaline and lust. "Sam," screamed Freddie in a whisper, "We shouldn't be here it's a school night, I have work to do, and this is illegal."

"Would you stop being such a girl and cut loose for once in your life; gosh Freddie I promise one night of illegal activity won't kill you."

"You never know."

"Fine, go home then I'm staying." With that she walked off into the crowd and he lost sight of her. He stood there a moment thinking, 'I guess one night won't hurt. Damn it the things I do for this crazy chick.' He started looking for her, pushing past the raging bodies and flying limbs. A flash of golden curls caught his eye and he turned in that direction. There was Sam. Limbs flying, hair flowing, and eyes shining as she became one with the music. He knew Sam could dance, he had found a video of her from the beauty pageant not long after it happened and it was mind blowing. She looked so care free doing it, so at home, this was really her thing and you could tell the passion she had for it. He stood mesmerized watching the yellow fireball that was his best friend her features becoming more exotic and arousing by the second. He didn't know when their eyes had locked, or when he started moving, but he found himself there with her on the middle of the floor as she smiled and moved around him causing his own body to move. They could have been dancing for years for all he knew. Her presence was intoxicating, and whenever their bodies touched he was drunk from the pleasure it brought. They hugged each other, grinded, and moved as one. Song after song, dance after dance, lost in their own world with no way out. It wasn't until some random girl stumbled in between them that they woke up. Glancing shyly at each other they were speechless about what just happened.

Sam grinned at him then turned away walking towards some stairs, he followed. They walked up the first flight before coming to an elevator. She pushed the button and they slipped on. Still not talking the two companions tried ignoring the tension in the box, stealing looks when the other wasn't looking they waited patiently for their stop, which Freddie was still unaware of. A bing filled the tiny comportment and they stopped. The door slid open and Sam stepped off first. They were on the roof, about 8 stories off the ground. She walked to the edge sat down and let her legs dangle over. Freddie quietly joined her. For about 20 minutes they sat in comfortable silence watching as the city buzzed beneath them. Cars flying here and there and people walking hustling and busting going about their lives.

"Sometimes I look at the people and wonder where they're going; I wonder what their looking for in life, how do they plan on finding it, and is it worth the trouble of looking for."

Now for a third time Freddie looked at Sam with awe. Since when did she get deep?

"People spend their whole loves out their rushing and looking for the next big thing, not taking the time to see what's right in front of them and appreciate it, you know? She looked into his eyes meaningfully.

He couldn't hold her gaze see he turned his head to the side, "Uhh yah…I guess."

He didn't get to see her face fall and the look of disappointment in her eyes. "You're so dumb sometimes," she whispered to where he barely heard it. An instant later he felt a pair of warm lips on his cheek before Sam hopped up and headed towards the elevator. He watched her walk away before getting up himself and walking behind her. For some reason he always seemed to be chasing her, but now…maybe things were the other way around. He thought about the strange, but good, time he had with her today. Though it was late, and he was tired from dancing, and about an hour away from home, he was….content. He went from being bored, to playful, to grumpy, to scared, to happy, to being content; 'Guess that's just another day with the demon Samantha Puckett,' he thought happily.


	3. Jazmine

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters.**

**(A/N) Thanks for the reviews yall really love em. I'm sorry for the mistakes in wording and grammar I'll try my best to fix that in the future. If you see anything wrong with anything at all let me know and I'll change it; and I'm not opposed to criticism either.**

Chapter 3: Jazmine

'Finally Friday,' thought Freddie as he put some books in his locker that he didn't need and took out the ones that he did. 'Only half a day left then freedom; the Lord is good.' Just as he was closing his locker he felt a presence approaching him from behind and knew immediately who it was. Still bending down he threw his body to the side and rolled before getting up on one knee, slipping his hand from his pocket, pulling out a metal paintball blow gun and hitting his target. Red spread across the chest of a blue hoodie as the lakes that were Sam Puckett's eyes widened in shock and her jaw became detached from the rest of her face. Speechless. 'Samantha speechless, this has to be a first.' Freddie patted himself on the back as he got up a smirk on his face; walking over to her he proclaimed, "I am the Ultimate Assassin!" Really it wasn't fair; Freddie could always feel whenever she was near him. It was like this buzz would come over his body and he'd feel this rush of energy. It kept her from getting the jump on him.

Recently the iCarly gang had started up another game of Ultimate Assassin after Spencer had protested that Sam had cheated to win and wouldn't acknowledge her as the victor. The game was a lot tougher seeing as they had added Gibby and everybody was wiser and slyer then they were before. Well everyone except Carly who got killed in the first 20 minutes of the game. They had been playing for four days and Sam and Freddie were the only two left, until now.

"Dude, no way! How'd you do that? You can't win, Momma always win!"

"Not today Momma," replied Freddie with a wink. Surprisingly Sam smiled before slugging him in the arm.

"Well look who bought himself some *nocis," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. 'I've trained him well.' "See your so much better when you're feisty."

Freddie rolled his eyes, "Wutever Puckett." He took his jacket off and handed it to her, "Here we can't have you looking like you beat up some kid today…even though you probably did." She snarled at him after saying that he was such a wuss for trying to be a gentleman when chivalry was dead but took the jacket all the same. 'Since when did she learn that word?'

"And yes I do know what chivalry means thank you very much!" Right, he forget they seemed to always share a brain wavelength so maybe it wasn't the smartest thing for him to be thinking at the moment. 'Are you listening to yourself man, you're scared of somebody reading your mind; do you really want to follow in your mother's footsteps?' He stood there for a second pondering over this, then a hand clipped the back of his neck. "Earth to planet of the dorks, wake up."

"One day I'm going to kick your butt Puckett."

"Yah right, I'm looking forward to that day."

"I'm sure you are." He nearly dodged the kick she sent his way. While moving back he bumped into someone. Feeling a pair of nice sized breast on his back, soft hands on his shoulders, and smelling the True Religion perfume he realized who it was.

"What are you doing hun," asked a soft sweet voice in a worried tone. He looked behind him and was meet with a pair of dazzling brown eyes that shined with concern at what was wrong with the boy before her. Stepping forward and turning around he drunk what was the stunning sight in front of him. 5'1, thick thighs, shoulder length black hair, and mocha colored skin all toped off with a face that still held some baby fat that truly complimented the shy smile upon it; there stood Jazmine in the flesh. "You okay?"

Snapping out of another daze-he seemed to be doing that a lot lately- Freddie responded to his girlfriend's question "Yah Jazzy I'm good didn't see you there." His girl was wearing a pair of Baby Phat jeans and a Phat red shirt that showed all her shoulder and hung loosely off her body. Sam looked her up and down and compared her outfit to what she had on; a pair of baggy brown cargo jeans with one of Freddie's old shirts and her regular converse. 'I can't believe that's what he likes, it's so generic,' Sam lied to herself. She knew what type of girls Freddie was into; it was obvious for the first day meeting him. He needed a soft girly girl like this; he couldn't handle someone of her caliber. 'You never know Sammy, maybe he can you just have to show him.'

Jazmine curls bounced as she skipped over to her boyfriend and gave him a hug. "Bay I haven't seen you all day. Come on lets go get something to eat." She looked at the girl behind him and gave a small smile, "Hey Sam."

"Yo," that's as civil as Sam had decided to be with her. Jaz was cool but she really couldn't stand anyone being pressed up on her dork that way. "I'll see you guys later." Sam waved walking off not turning back. Freddie stared after her wondering what her problem was all of a sudden.

Pulling on Freddie's arm Jaz made him stumble forward. "Come on I'm starving I didn't have time to get breakfast today." Freddie grinned, straightened up, and grabbed her hand walking beside her.

"Why not?"

"My damn brothers were taking all day in the bathroom, I swear their more narcissistic than me, they might be gay." She grinned as she said this.

"You crazy girl; Jeff still staying in the house?"

"Yeah, but moms bout ready to put him out; he need to stop fighting with Michelle and get back in his apartment before I really do go crazy." Freddie chuckled at this. Jeff was Jazzy's older brother and he was having some girl problems. He hoped he never ended up in that situation; he had already had enough of his mother to last a lifetime.

"So what were you and Sam up too," she enquired slowly.

He smiled, remembering his and Sam's last show down that went his way. "Oh nothing just playing a game."

"Mmm, yall always doing something," she said in a slightly accusing voice. He didn't like were this was going already.

"Not this again."

"I'm just saying she's hangs around you a lot; I'd swear you were closer to her than Carly."

"She's my best friend, and in some ways we are but that's it bay."

"So why'd you give her your jacket?" He winced, 'Damn it she saw that.' It wasn't that it was a big deal but she would definitely take it overboard.

"I had messed up her jacket and offered her mines, I didn't want her going around all day looking like a mess because of something I did," he justified.

"Okay, I guess you messed up her shirt to," she said with a look.

"Sam always ends up with my things somehow. You know her, she's a natural thief. The whole outfit is probably stolen."

"God, you have an excuse for everything don't you!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Freddie don't play dumb, even if it is cute on you. You're always bringing her random food everywhere like bacon or Fat cakes. No matter what day of the week it is she has some article of your clothing on. She always seems to know what you're thinking even before you think it and vica versa. You pay for just about everything she gets and she drags you wherever she wants to go even if you don't wanna go. What's real Freddie; if you cheating on me just admit it I don't have time for these games, giving you my heart just so you can go behind my back."

"Bay it's not like that at all. I bring Sam food because she is forever hungry, and when she's hungry she takes out her frustration on me. It's not like I give her those clothes and it's no use taking them back because she'll just have them the next day. She is always broke and either her or Carly make me pay; that's how it's always been. Carly has been with her boyfriend a lot and Sam is just feeling a little left out without her around so I keep her company; you know what things could happen if she was left to her own devices. It's just a few little odd things that we have."

"Those small things are what scare me," she whispered to herself. "If she is so lonely find her a man, but don't give her mines; I feel like I'm losing you, hell I feel like I've never really had you." The dejected note in her voice played with the strings upon Freddie's heart. He really liked Jazmine; she was a sweet girl and was accepting of everyone and never judged people. That's how they got together, he had seen her friends picking on some poor kid and she was the only one not teasing him and actually stood up for him and fended them off. After seeing this she sprung interest in him; he had seen her in the mall a little while later and spoke to her and they really hit it off. She was an open hearted person and that really drew him to her. He didn't want to hurt such an innocent, well not entirely innocent she did have her wild side, soul and had no intention to.

"Look, you know I wouldn't do something like that to you, you know I care about you way too much. You're overacting; I promise it's just a mutual friendship." He planted a chaste kiss on her lips. She deepened it, trying to let all of her anger out and draw out every ounce of care that Freddie had for her. They broke apart about a minute later smiling at each other.

"Okay Sweetheart. I'll try to keep my jealousy to a minimal."

"I like to see you all jealous," he smirked. She gave him a quick pop in the chest before pressing their lips back together food forgotten entirely.

Sam slammed her tray down as she sat at the table, growling at any one who dared give her a funny look. Carly didn't even ask what was wrong; she simply continued eating and kept her head down. "Where's Freddie,' she asked already knowing the answer.

"Dying in a ditch; how the hell am I supposed to know I don't keep him in my back pocket," Sam mumbled trying to keep the rage out of her voice but failing horribly. She really shouldn't let such a small thing like them hugging really bother her; what did she expect Jaz was his girl of course they were going to do that. 'Hell that's just the tip of the iceberg of what the probably do,' she shuddered at the thought.

Carly wasn't blind and not near as naïve as most people believed her to be. She had seen the way her friends had been interacting for some time now; they were closer than ever and didn't seem to despise each other the way they used to. As a matter of fact they seemed to watch each other's back better than anyone. They would never let anyone hurt the other and they only liked to be the one hurting the other, even if it was just for fun. They had even begun hanging out together by themselves! If that didn't mean something she didn't know what did. She knew they had feelings for each other that went beyond the regular friendship. They stayed close together and seemed to be joined at the hip. If one wasn't present the other didn't seem to be in the room either; and they had this telepathic communication that kept them in sync even when they didn't speak.

Carly loved both her friends she really did and she always wanted them to be happy, but she hoped these were just fleeting feelings. Even if Freddie and Sam liked each other it could never work. They both were too destructive towards the other. Some might think that the opposites fit perfect with the other but she knew better. They would be happy for a short time but the first time a serious fight came around, and it would, they would tear each other down. Freddie would raze every wall that the Sam had built and Sam would use every bit of knowledge she had to hurt him and drive him away, because that's who they were. Their fights were always about who could one up the other and one day it would go too far, and then what? It was too risky, they would whole for a short period of time and then rip apart tearing to shreds, it was suicide. Besides what would happen to the show after that, what would happen to their friendship? No it couldn't end that way. Carly had been leaving them alone to sort through this but maybe she should think about taking some initiative and stopping the train wreak that was sure to happen.

Carly also enjoyed Jazmine being with Freddie; she was good for him. She had built a lot of confidence that he had now, and she had strong feelings for Freddie so there was little chance of her hurting him on purpose. She was unique and even though she had the perky attitude of the other girls around school she had none of their bad habits. Jaz kind of reminded her of herself. That was the type of girl Freddie was meant to be with; not saying Sam wasn't good enough for him, but she knew what Freddie really wanted in a girl. It had always been the same, someone who was safe and fun and nice and didn't come with the weight Sam did; that weight would crush him. He wanted Sam now because she was the exact opposite of what he was used too. She would be his one wild fling that happened in high school and that's it. He would wake up and come to reality knowing he couldn't deal with the natural hurricane that was Sam.

"Just asking," she finally replied noticing that Sam had answered her. "Soooo…wuzup."

"Nothing Freddork just killed me in Ultimate Assassin and it really pissed me off. I can't even understand how that happened." This was all Sam said before putting her face into her plate and going at it food flying everywhere.

Carly didn't buy it for a second; maybe the old Sam would have been mad, but this Sam that had feelings for Freddie wouldn't. As a matter of fact she would be happy to see that her influences had rubbed off on him. 'Have they ever, Freddie seems more outgoing than ever,' she thought. 'I wonder if it's just to impress her or has she really had that big of an impact on him. If she has I might be later than I thought.' Sam liked to see Freddie let go every once and a while. She didn't want to change him, but nobody wanted a man who was boring and never willing to be a little crazy; her crazy was on an entirely different level though.

"He's been getting good at that I'm surprised it lasted this long."

"Are you saying he's better than me," it wasn't a question.

"Of course not I just was thinking you both are on a pretty high level and it would be over quickly," she covered smoothly. Sam looked at her warily. "So anything you wanna talk about," she at least had to try.

"Like what, how disgusting the food in this place is."

Of course it wasn't going to be that easy, what had she expected though. "Never mind," sighed Carly. "Come on lunch is almost over we should get going." They got up and went to throw their trash away; Sam was silent the whole way. 'Sam silent, this might be harder than I thought.' She started making a plan to diffuse this bomb before it was even turned on.

**(A/N) *nocis=nuts in Italian. Once again I'm sorry for any grammatical errors I might have made. Make them known to me and I'll correct them. I'll get the chapters up as fast as I can without rushing and giving yall complete trash. Hope yall enjoyed. **


	4. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters.**

**(A/N) Yo, wuzup? I know I'm overdue for a chapter and I apologize for the lateness; I wish I could have gotten it up sooner. My schedule has been hectic with scholarship and application deadlines closing in so I really can't put in like I want to. I still got at least 6 deadlines to meet so it might be awhile till the next, but I'll get em in when I can and try my best not to make them sloppy(like this one might be.) Hope ya'll enjoy. **

Chapter 3: Reunion

Keys rattled eerily as a figure walked down a dimly lit hall filled with hard brick and solid metal. Back and forth back and forth they swung; jingling a tune that deprived men of their rights. The wielder of the keys stopped in front of one his cells; his silhouette reaching through the unyielding bars, extending to shadow a laying shape on the cold floor.

The girl was sprawled out, limbs everywhere, neck at an odd angle, appearing for the entire world dead. The icy slabs that enclosed her had long ago sucked out the flaming passion that burned in her when she came in. Rigid and unmoving, she seemed to have become one with the owner of her freedom. The shadow covering her only made the place seem colder and sent shivers up her spine.

"Hey, girly," boomed the officer as he chewed on his dip, analyzing the young woman before him. She gave no indication that she heard him though, choosing instead to continue playing dead. The cop had seen this one plenty of times, throwing temper tantrums, kicking and screaming, and even hitting some of his partners. This attitude was new to him and kind of unsettling, but really what did he care.

"I'm speaking to you, you demon! You got one phone call, as always." Grabbing her attention immediately the teen moved her head ever so slightly. The blonde locks that shrouded her eyes, entrapping her emotions, shifted so she could look beyond them. She slowly got up as the wielder unlocked her cage, giving her a chance at freedom again.

Arriving at the chipped black phone on the wall the officer stepped to the side permitting her access to it. Slowly picking it off the hook she heard the dial tone, buzzing in her ear, tormenting her. The numbers blurred for a moment as she stared at them wondering what to do, 'Who to call?' Carly and Spencer had gone to an art convention in Oregon, and her mother was….well…..her mother.

One number popped up in her mind and she regretted thinking about it. What would happen….could she really depend on that person. Hell they might not even pick up the phone knowing where it was coming from. She sighed at how weak she would seem calling for help from there. Nearly twitching with anger at herself for what she was about to do, she grudgingly raised her finger to push the first number.

Cheers were heard all across the block as the group of people that sat in the park applauded after a warming welcoming speech. Freddie clapped along smiling at the people who were with him; their jovial attitude was simply infatuating. Jazmine turned to beam at him as her family started to calm down, and began digging into the banquet of food that was before them.

Giving him a quick hug she whispered, "I'm so happy you could come baby. My family has been dying to meet you and I just had to show you off."

Laughing Freddie replied, "Yah I see that, everyone was real eager when you introduced me." Somebody handed him a plate and he started throwing down with everyone else. "Wow, your whole family can cook; this is awesome."

"I know, right," She giggled. "You should have been here for the family reunion last year; my Aunt Rose had made her famous cheesecake."

"Yah? It must be as famous as Daka's new and improved techfoots."

"Wait, they have a new techfoot?"

Freddie nearly fell out his chair laughing, "Exactly."

Actually catching on this time Jazmine lightly smacked his arm. "Oh shut up, you Northerners don't know a thing about southern cooking anyway." They laughed and argued about who cooked the best and joked with Jaz's family.

Louisville, Mississippi, home of the Foster-Johnson family reunion. Jazmine had decided to drag Freddie along and let him get a taste of what he was getting himself into with her. After a long flight and many miles of driving they had arrived to be greeted by the largest group of rambunctious people he had ever seen.

He meet uncles, aunts, cousins, grandparents, play brothers, and play sisters (who has play siblings!) They all treated him pretty well, except for the occasional, "If you hurt her I'll hurt you," which came with a laugh and pat on the back, that wasn't a pat so much as a punch. Actually he would have been pretty nervous about the threats if he wasn't so use to her brother reminding him about what he'd do if Freddie did mess up.

Being the only white person there was kind of weird though. Oh sure there were others, but they weren't precisely "white" white. They'd been around the family for years so they were comfortable and fit in with their surroundings. He stuck out like a nerd at a frat party. 'At least it's not a new feeling,' he thought.

"So Frankie," hollered Uncle James from across the table, "what you good at, you play football, basketball, box?" Jaz gave her uncle a look at calling Freddie, Frankie, but he pretended not to notice.

"Umm, I'm not much of an athlete really. But I'm real good with computers and cameras."

"Cameras? A camera ain't go protect my lil niece if somebody ever tried something with her," exclaimed her Uncle Anthony.

'I'm right here, why does everyone have to scream,' Freddie thought.

"What you need to do is hit the field; you kinda soft there Justin Bieber."

"Awww Clarence you leave that boy alone," defended Aunt Bea. "You not nothing but a stick yourself."

Freddie smiled at her, somebody had his back. The siblings all got into a fight about what they could and couldn't say to him as he sat back and watched amused. It seemed like only the women had any sympathy for him though and the men continued to drill him with questions. Jazmine slid down farther and farther in her chair, embarrassed by her relatives.

"You got a lot of women Ben Affleck, I mean to say, you ain't no player, are you boy?" Uncle James was just relentless at times. "Cuz if you is we might have a problem."

His wife Brenda slapped a hand over his mouth, "Your one to talk, Mr. All-my B's- Love-Me." What could he say; it was just a good song.

Thinking about what he was being asked Freddie's mind suddenly drifted to another place. While he didn't have a number of women in his life, he did have one other than Jazmine that evoked certain feelings from him. The smile on his face dwindled, and the glint in his eye was lost as he thought back to the last conversation he and her had before he left town.

FLASHBACK:

_Rumbling with the fury of Sam's stomach and flashing like the fire that escaped a gun when it was shot, the thunder and lightning assaulted the city of Seattle and its occupants. The rain pounded on every square inch of the town and anybody unlucky enough to be caught outside was catching hell. For hours the grey sky had overlooked the buildings bringing a sour mood with it. It raised emotions such as sadness and misery, while at the same time bringing anger and pain._

_An even more ferocious storm was being created inside the halls of Bushwell Plaza as a blonde amazon erupted down its corridors with the King of Nubs not far behind her. She cursed and raved hitting the walls and knocking over whoever was dumb enough to get in her way. He picked up the people and apologized for his friend, meanwhile trying to alleviate the tempest._

"_Sam…Sam come here! Calm down and just talk to me."_

"_Talk! Talk! What the hell makes you think I have anything to say to you, you self-absorbed, tech. geek, loser!"_

_He didn't even flinch as she threw insult after insults at him; he was jaded after so many years of abuse from her. Running to catch up he placed a hand upon her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Why are you making a big deal out of this?" _

"_As if you would care Romeo," she sneered before punching him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Even if he had been working out lately Sam was strong and that one hurt. He didn't let it show, however, opting to take on a calm attitude as to calm her down. _

"_Please, let's just go somewhere and talk about it."_

_Sam was shocked at the fact that Freddie wasn't gasping for air right now, and at the pack of muscles she had felt when she struck him. Realizing she was thinking about his muscles she shook her head, tearing his hand off of her and walked straight past him. "No." This time it wasn't angry or loud, just a dead solid denial at his offer of peace."_

_Too bad for her he wasn't in the best of moods either, and he wasn't taking no for an answer. Tightly gripping her hand he tuned out her protest and disregarded the blows that rained down on him from her rough yet delicate hands. At last he made it their destination. Not caring about the typhoon outside- or in- he dragged her onto their fire escape. They always joked around that it was their spot after getting over the awkwardness of what had occurred there. _

_Quickly becoming drenched he let her hand go and looked at her softly, "What's wrong."_

_Turning her head so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes she replied, "You know damn well what's wrong."_

_He sighed, "Look it's just a weekend trip, she wants me to meet her family I can't deny her that." _

"_Sure you can't deny her anything, even when your friends need you. Tsk, but then again when have you ever been there when I needed you." _

"_I'm not what," he shouted at her, "You know that's a damn lie, I can't believe you would say some shit like that!" His sudden anger almost drowned out her own, but being a Puckett she refused to back down._

"_Really, because it doesn't seem like it; I confide in you and you just walk away at a time like this." _

_This time he did flinch; he remembered when Sam and him had actually gotten to the point in their friendship when they could talk about more personal intimate things. Things such as fathers and what happened to them. He told her how his father left; she told him how hers died. This Saturday was the anniversary of his murder, and he wouldn't be there to help here deal with the torrent of emotions that were sure to come. _

"_Sam…you know it's not like that at all. I don't want to leave you…I just…she…you know I care about you," he finished lamely. Freddie didn't know what to say, how could he defend leaving her now. He was even getting angry at himself. _

"_Save it, you obviously care about her more; you've made your choice. Thanks for letting me know." She stepped out of the rain and this time he didn't go after her. Head hung low and hands balled up in resentment she slowly dripped down the hallway, into the elevator, out of the door and rejoined her sister; both storms pouring out their agony._

FLASHBACK

Freddie's attitude took a turn for the worse after the scene flashed in his head and he became silent throughout the rest of the meal. It had been three days and he hadn't heard a thing from her; not a phone call, a text, a message on Splashface, nothing. 'Did I make the right choice,' he wondered.

His girlfriend took note of his sudden lack of optimism, but she kept it to herself. She would have to figure out why he so abruptly changed his disposition. 'I hope he's not thinking about what I think he's thinking about,' she thought. 'Whoah that confused me and I'm the one thinking it!' thought Jazmine.

Sam was oddly calm as she rode in the car on her way from the holding cell she had been in. Her mind was in another world as the thrum from the engine hypnotized her. The radio was off and the silence was peculiar, yet it wasn't entirely uncomfortable.

Marissa Benson glanced at the young woman sitting next to her but didn't commit on her unusual behavior. Sam Puckett was actually being quiet for once, no need to ruin it. Besides she just had got arrested so maybe it wasn't that strange for her to act a little abnormal.

Now this was a sight that was beyond rare and there was a chance that it would never be seen again; Sam riding alone in the car with her least favorite crazy mother in the world. She had no choice though; down on her chips with no one else to turn to she'd done the only thing she could.

Then again maybe it wasn't fair to think of Ms. Benson as someone she didn't like. Over the time that Sam and Freddie had gotten closer so had the two of them. Marissa had almost become a second mother to Sam, a first really, and they both knew she held no animosity towards her. Sam just had a reputation to keep up.

All of those years insulting and hating Ms. Benson had come from the fact that she didn't have a mother more like her. One who was caring and protective and would do anything for its offspring. Sure she was sort of out there and went beyond what was normally the standard for child care, but the fact was she did care. Seeing this only pissed Sam off, therefore she had despised Freddie's mother because of her lack of one.

The connection that Sam and Freddie had allowed her to connect with his mother. It let her inside of a world she had long forgotten, where she didn't seem forgotten. In the beginning it had been rough, she didn't like the authority that Ms. B had and she didn't want to open up with anyone else and leave herself exposed. But the offer that Ms. Benson was giving her was too good to be true, it was an offer for a chance to experience what it would be like to have a relationship with a loving mother, and she just couldn't pass that up.

Tired of Sam's lack of communication Ms. Benson decided to ask the question that they both knew was coming eventually. "So Samantha, why were you arrested again?"

Sam stared out of the window a minute, considering whether to answer the question or not before she recalled what happened.


	5. Queen of the Ring

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly or its characters.**

**(A/N): Is this college stuff stressing anyone else out? I finally finished most of these applications so updates should be quicker. Sorry it's taken this long, but here's the new chapter.**

Chapter 5: Queen of the Ring

_Flashback:_

_The freezing slush hit her palate, numbing her tongue until it felt like it wasn't there anymore. As a matter of fact she felt like she wasn't there, sitting in the Groovy Smoothie, her mind a million miles away leaving her body to do as it pleased. _

_A grunt here, a flash there, a stream of tears, a bunch of mumbled words, and the memories kept coming. Her body shook as the past lived on inside, abolishing the stalwart barriers she had been constructing all her life. The tears welled up and she closed her eyes holding them back; she would not breakdown damn it, especially in public._

_Just as she had finally collected herself she heard footsteps behind her. An elbow rubbed her shoulder as somebody leaned their weight on the chair. Bright blue hair assaulted her cones as she glanced out of the corner of her eye to see who the hell was bold enough to mess with her today._

"_I am not in the mode Akari," growled Sam softly._

"_Aww now come on Sammy; you don't have time for your best friend ever? What's up with that?" Akari's conniving smile just let Sam know this little encounter wasn't going to end well. Then again no meeting she had with this trick ever ended well._

_Akari Takeda was a 5'4 Japanese chick who had a blistering attitude that was on par with even Sam's. She got it from her father who ran a pretty big gang back in the homeland. Neon blue hair, freshly dyed, covered her equally blue eyes; she always allowed her bangs to shelter her windows, it kept people from knowing what she was thinking. Jazmine's best friend and the second most feared girl in the school, she was one person you didn't cross. _

_Laughter could be heard behind Akari. Sam leaned back onto the table so she could turn her body and let her eyes confirm her theory on who it was. Sure enough there stood Yanesh and Ayifa; the two goons who always did whatever their boss told them. _

_Tall, skinny, and with the most beautiful ebony skin you ever saw, was Yanesh. Her hair was put in a long ponytail that went to the middle of her back and her eyes were almost as dark as her skin tone. She didn't say much and mostly kept to herself, but when it was time to get down she did her thing. Coming from Jamaica she was just raised like that._

_Her cousin Ayifa from the Virgin Islands was of the same complexion and was of medium height with a thick build. Her dreads going everywhere were a complement to her wild green eyes that made her seem like an untamed lioness. Always loud and never scared, she enjoyed a good fight more than her boss did._

"_I see you brought you hyenas with you," said Sam with a tiny smirk on her face. Immediately the laughter stopped and Nesh glared at her while Ayifa was getting ready to say something. Before she could however Akari put her hand up, a smirk upon her lips also._

"_Calm down girls, Sam is just going through a rough time right now because my girl Jaz ran off with that little dork of hers to do who knows what."_

"_Shut your freaking trap!"_

"_It's all in your face, look in the mirror. Here you are sitting alone, no friends around. I guess even Carly got tired of playing with you eventually, just like Freddie did. Depression is seeping from your every pore, it's just sad to see how far the strong have fallen."_

_Flames like those in the depths of hell flared in Sam's eyes as her hands balled into fist so tight her fingernails drew blood. "I am two seconds away from ripping your head off," she screamed. Every customer who knew who Sam Puckett was immediately fled the premises; the idiots who didn't stuck around to see what was going on, ignorance truly is bliss. _

"_Let's be realistic Sammy, you wouldn't stand a chance. What you should have done was taken my offer when you had the opportunity." Three months prior to this encounter Akari had given Sam the invitation to join up with her crew and become her second in command; of course everyone knows Sam doesn't do second and takes orders from no one. When Akari had stepped to her she simply stated, "Please, gangs are for punks who can't stand up for themselves." _

_This wasn't taken too kindly by the girls standing in front of her; so they had made it their job to get on her nerves and try to break her down. Try being the key word. But nobody said no to a Takeda and got away with it. Sam was going to pay one way or another._

"_Sorry but I don't run around with dykes." _

"_Funny, I don't see you running around with anyone anymore. Little Freddie used you for all you were worth and then moved on to better things. Not like it was hard to find better. Face it, you're just a whore to be used; like your mother I've heard so much about."_

_That sent Sam over the edge; to bring up her mother...and at this time of the year…it was more than she could take. Her right fist was aimed at Akari's jaw, but anticipating it she quickly stepped back evading the punch. Stepping forward to protect their boss the two islanders were held back by a hand on each of their shoulder._

"_Chill out girls, I got this. I've been wanting to do this for a long time." The two nodded in understanding and went to block the door so Sam couldn't run away; not like the thought even crossed her mind. Sam stood up from her seat cracking her knuckles and rolling her shoulders._

"_You really have gone crazy huh," said Sam with a slightly insane gleam in her eyes. "I'm going to enjoy this."_

_Just as quick as the words left her mouth she sent a straight kick into her foe's stomach. Akari gasp as all the air was expelled from her lungs, but luckily she had caught Sam's leg with both of her hands lessening the force she was hit with. Lifting the offending foot up she pushed her body towards Sam, attempting to get her on her back. As Sam's back hit the floor she brought her other foot into Akari's chest and successfully rolled her off top. _

_Sam flipped over to her hands and knees and saw that her opponent had done the same. They both circled around each other on all fours, looking like tigers ready to rip apart their prey. Too bad both of them were predators making that goal tough. Suddenly they both pounced, claws digging into shoulders and scratching at faces._

_Akari raised her left knee into Sam's gut returning the favor from earlier. Sam didn't even show any signs she felt it and brought her right elbow across her cheek. They stayed clinched for about a minute swinging any limb they could at each other. Sam reared her head back and swung it full force into Akari's skull. This caused the girl to become dazed and release her._

_At this point the customers who had decided to stay saw that it was a big mistake. Some tried to flee, but upon seeing the glowers the two bodyguards sent them they scrambled back to their seats cowering. Akari picked up a chair in her daze and through it Sam's way, but it didn't even come close. Instead it hit a man standing by the counter to amazed by what was happening to react._

_The chair hit him and he let out a girly squeal. The smoothie he had in his hand flew through the air before landing on a woman holding her child. Cries immediately left the infant's lungs and filled the air. Crying babies, flying smoothies and chairs, and two psychopaths going at it in the middle of the shop; T-bo just knew he would be out of business._

_Sam had hit Akari with a left hook right in the ear further throwing off her sense of balance. While she was stumbling she felt arms wrap themselves around her waist before up became down, and down became painful. Not one to give up she caught one of Sam's arms between her legs after she had been slammed._

_Using Sam's on momentum she tossed her on her back and held her arm in an armbar. Twisting and jerking she did all she could to break it. Sam used all her strength to halfway pull her arm out and roll back on top of Akari. Back in position she preceded to rain down blows with her free hand, while Akari used the hand that wasn't holding Sam's wrist to send backhands over the blondes head._

_Getting tired of being smack Sam decided it was time to end things. She picked Akari up with the one arm that was trapped using all of her leg and back muscles. When Akari actually to the time to acknowledge she was in the air and no longer on the ground it was too late. Sam threw her whole body down, the back of her head hitting the ground first instantly knocking the poor girl out._

_Noticing that their leader was down for the count, the island warriors decided it was time to get dirty. While Sam was picking herself off of the unconscious girl they kicked her in the back and kept on stomping her not allowing her the chance to get away._

_This went on until somebody crashed into them making them hit a table. Before they knew it a pair of handcuffs had been slapped on each one of them and cops flooded the place. Sam was somewhat still there, watching threw bleary eyes as an officer put cuffs on her and picked her up. They also rolled Akari's limp body over and did the same. A pool of blood was left on the floor from where her head hit as they all were dragged to the back of cars._

_As much as T-bo liked Sam he couldn't have her killing someone there, it was bad for the shop. So when he first saw that there was going to be trouble he had called 911. 'What in the hell took them so long to get here,' he thought. One came over and asked him what happened. In the middle of the explaining T-bo noticed the slightest amount of glaze on the corner of the cops lip. 'Oh, that's what took so long.'_

_The engine from the car calmed down Sam's nerves, even though she didn't really need it, the blows she had received had left her in too much of a stupor to feel anything. She laid down on the back seat and let her mind drift once again. Her eyelids flickered as she tried her best to stay awake._

'_How is somebody like Akari friends with Jazmine anyway,' she thought. 'Somebody so mean and viscous hanging with someone so nice; what kind of sense does that make.' Then she realized how alike the two of them really were. 'Just like me and Carly.' _

_Weird how things like that worked out, opposites really do attract. Now Sam was starting to see why Akari was on her case so much lately. Ever since Jaz had started dating Freddie she had been put on the backburner; a lot like the way Sam was when Carly started dating Jake. It would explain the offer she had received; a search for a reasonable companion who wouldn't abandon her for some boy like her friend did._

_Sam saw that she and Akari were floating in the same boat, and sadly enough both of those boats were sinking. _

_Flashback:_

__

The white fuzz was stained bright red as it swiped at the elbow of the girl, stinging her with the alcohol it had been drenched in. Sam didn't flinch or complain though as her wounds were being cleaned. After getting to the apartment and seeing properly what shape she was in Ms. Benson insisted she let her take care of her injuries.

No wasn't an option. After years of witnessing what Freddie went through with his mother Sam knew Ms. B. was more stubborn than she was. Even though she hated the fact of depending on someone to take care of her, it was nice to know somebody actually had time to look out for her. Not like she would ever admit that or say thank you.

When Sam had finally got done with her story Ms. Benson hadn't said a word. Instead she sat in the car examining the girl before hopping out and telling her to come along. Since getting in the room she had been lost in thought, and even as she treated Sam she still was in her own world.

Ms. B. wasn't stupid, crazy maybe, but not stupid. She knew something had been up with Samantha, she was never like this, accepting help and not fighting authority; she was off. She didn't even object when asked for the details of her crime and that alone was just unnatural, but it was the eyes that gave it away. Usually there was a blaze there, a fire that burned with emotions, but now the blue eyes had turned to ice and all that was held in those eyes were brick walls.

Whatever was on Sam's mind had to be serious, however, she knew not to pry. Besides, she didn't expect the girl to tell her anything, best to leave that to Freddie when he got back from that son stealing wenches family reunion. Though she didn't like the fact he had left across the country and could have been in danger, she knew to tell him no would be to push himself away from her. He was coming to that age when even she couldn't control him.

That was something she had been noticing a lot of lately though. Freddie had started doing the things he wanted to do and not obeying her every command. He wasn't going crazy or anything because that wasn't him, but he no longer took tick baths or participated in mother-son activities. When him and Sam had become really close she disapproved, but he was just as persistent as she was on the matter and didn't let her stop him.

She knew Freddie was ready to make his own decisions at this point. She had raised him right after all and knew he wouldn't do anything stupid or reckless, because he was taught better than that. She was just afraid he would get hurt out there in the world stepping into some things he knew nothing about. He was going to have to bump his own head though if he was ever to become the man she truly wanted him to be.

Love was one of those things he had to bump his head on. Ms. Benson wasn't blind; she saw what was going on between her son and Samantha long before they did. After the whole taco truck incident she had kept a close eye on the females in his life and how they affected him, and she was aware of the thing her son and the blonde had been growing even then.

Even if they were too afraid to admit it themselves she knew they had feelings for each other; after all she saw them every day, Samantha was at her house these days more than she was. Yes, her Freddie bear had a girlfriend, and yes he might actually like her, but not in the same way he did his spontaneous friend here. Fear of breaking what fragile bond they had is what was keeping them apart.

No need to interfere though, they'd figure it out soon enough. "Samantha, how about you stay here for the night. It's been a rough day and it's late; there's no need for you to go home at this time of night. You can sleep in Freddie's room since he isn't here; just tell your mother you're staying the night with Carly.

Still not speaking Sam simply nodded her head and accepted; home was the last place she wanted to be that day and her mother was the last person she wanted to encounter. Jumping from her chair when Ms. B. was done, she walked to Freddie's room without a sound.

'I hope he can get through to her and figure this thing out before it's too late,' she thought. 'And I pray it they don't end up the same way I did.'

Freddie sighed as he stepped out of the cab in front of Bushwell Plaza. It was 2:43 in the morning and he had just come from the airport. After saying good bye to Jaz and giving her and her family a hundred hugs and kisses it was a relief to know he was going to get some actual rest. He liked Jazmine's family, but they could be hell at times.

He wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow, but due to some urgent business Jazmine's father had the trip had been cut short. He didn't know whether to be sad because his vacation with Jaz was being interrupted or happy because he was getting to see Sam again and could maybe make things right before it was too late.

Picking up his suitcase he as careful not to make a sound as he entered the lobby, not wanting to hear Lewbert's mouth. While riding up the elevator to his floor he thought about the ways he could make up what he did to Sam; even if he felt like it wasn't completely wrong, in a way it kind of was; life was complicated sometimes.

Making his way to the door he slipped in his key and silently opened his door, trying not to disturb his mother. She might have thought he was a robber and attack him with whatever she could, it had happened before. Besides, it would be a nice way to surprise his mother by just walking in the kitchen in the morning when he wasn't supposed to be there. Then again she might think he was an imposter and call the cops. You just never knew with her.

Sliding into his room and putting his suitcase away, he jumped out of his clothes and threw some shorts on getting ready for bed. Not really paying attention, when he pulled back his covers to get in he was beyond surprised to see the mess of blonde curls that were there. 'What the hell,' he thought.

Why in the name of all that was Galaxy Wars, would the person he had been thinking about all night be in his room, in his bed no less! This made no sense. He noticed a bruise on her cheek and frowned, she had been fighting again; but that still didn't explain her presence here.

He examined her face again and noticed that she had a grimace on it. Whatever dream she was having wasn't peaceful. 'No need to wake her up I guess, she'd just throw me out my own window for bothering her while she slept in my bed.' Letting the why go for the moment Freddie got in bed besides her and stared at the emotionally torn girl laying before him.

He knew now he shouldn't have left. He could guess what was haunting her dreams and making her have a rough time sleeping. 'I should have been here.' Putting his arms around her, he drew her next to him and held her there. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair.

The look on her face softened and the corners of her mouth pulled up slightly. She pushed herself farther into him subconsciously, and her mind was put to ease as a presence she was familiar with enveloped her even if she didn't know it.

Freddie didn't get that nice long rest he had been thinking about on the way home. Instead he got a demon princess in his arms to watch over all night long. They'd work things out in the morning, but for now everything felt the way it should be.

**(A/N) Yah I know not a lot of Seddie in this one but I'll try to make it up. I hate the way Ms. B. is portrayed in a lot of these stories as the bad guy so I'm trying a different angle with her. Hope yall liked this one.**


End file.
